1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a graphene device including a meta atom and a method of operating the graphene device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the discovery of graphene in the form of a graphite monoatomic layer, graphene has become popular, as a next-generation material, in many different fields due to graphene's excellent electrical and mechanical characteristics. Graphene is a material in which carbon atoms are connected in a hexagonal array in a plane and has a thickness that is a mere one layer of an atom. Graphene conducts electricity one hundred or more times faster than single crystal silicon, which is typically used as a semiconductor, and has a theoretical mobility of about 200,000 cm2/Vs. It is known that graphene has a conductivity one hundred times greater than that of copper. Therefore, research into the use of graphene as a basic material of an electronic circuit has increased.
Currently, researchers are working on a device including graphene.